Toderick Stoneward
Lord Toderick Ian Stoneward is a wealthy Gilnean Baron of House Stoneward, a former Magistrate of the Kingdom of Gilneas and former Commander of the Stoneward Regiment. More recently, Toderick has become the Thane of Alterac and Count of Begenburg. History Early Life Born the eldest son to Lord Roderick Stoneward, Toderick was held to high expectations by his father, mother, Lady Marilyn Stoneward and his grandfather, Lord Fredrick Stoneward. His House, specifically his grandfather had been the builders and designers of Stoneward Prison during the reign of King Archibald Greymane. Before and even more since then, House Stoneward has been deeply involved in the Gilnean Judicial System. Toderick was always expected go into this field. Toderick was the eldest of three, there was his younger sibling, Maxine Stoneward and then his youngest sibling, Broderick Stoneward. Toderick and Broderick both resembled their grandfather with their fiery colored hair. Maxine on the other hand resembled her mothers mother, and often looked like a stranger compared to the rest with her different, but still lovely features and blonde hair. Life as a Young Adult When Roderick came of age, he enlisted in the Stoneward Regiment, the military force tasked with guarding Stoneward Prison. Being of the House that controlled the Regiment, Roderick rose through the ranks quickly, although he made sure that his skills in military kept up with his positions. By the age of, twenty-three he had risen to the rank of Commander. Roderick was an exceptional commander, he had quelled the few prison riots that did occur and saw that everything was in order alongside his fellow commanders and under the Highcommander and the Warden. After only two years as serving as a Commander, a prison riot had broken out. One of the prisoners seized a rifle from a prison guard and fired it at Toderick. The round made contact at his left kneecap. The wound shattered his kneecap, crippling Toderick. After Roderick awoke in his bed later, discovering he had managed to retained his leg, only now requiring a cane in order to walk. He also heard that his younger brother and fellow commander, Broderick had quelled the prison riot. Later that year, Broderick would be promoted to Warden of Stoneward Prison. Toderick was left without purpose after his crippling, he could never fight for any military force again. Toderick's grandfather, Frederick Stoneward whom was a recently retired Magistrate that clearly didn't have much time left due to his current, aged state. Frederick convinced Toderick to take up the position of Magistrate, he would continue to serve his House and be less affected by his crippling. Roderick took his grandfathers advice and took the necessary steps in order to be qualified for Magistrate. Life as a Gilnean Magistrate Being rather young for a magistrate at twenty-five, especially being crippled at that age, Roderick was not called to as many trials as some of the older Magistrates in his first few years. Being left with a large amount of free time, Toderick spent many hours of the day in the library. He became quite the scholarly fellow and became historian of Gillian history. Most the events of the Orcish Wars occurred while Toderick was a magistrate, however given that Gilneas had little involvement in the conflicts, he had little involvement. As Roderick found little pleasure in politics and simply decided that he would be aware of them but not partake in such activity. Two years after first serving as a Magistrate, he met a Lady Victoria. She was a beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair. Although their courtship and marriage was technically arranged, they had first met on their own terms and were pleased by each others company. After courting Lady Victoria for a period of six months, Toderick and Victoria married. They had children shortly afterwards, their first son Cedrick Stoneward was a strong young boy with a mind for strategy. He had always dreamed of becoming a soldier. Their second son, Nedrick was born a year later, Nedrick grow up in the shadow of his older brother. Both sons were incredibly obedient and looked up to their father. As Toderick grew older, he served on more and more trials. He became renowned as one of the few Magistrates who could truly silence a bickering court session. Cedrick grew up to become a great soldier, better than Roderick had been. It was decided that he would not serve in the Stoneward Regiment, rather he would serve in Gilnean Military as a Royal Guard. Roderick also regrettably had a bastard with a common woman after his wife had died due to illness. He still does not know what had possessed him to do such a thing to his late wife, but he recalls being incredibly drunk, but remembers little. The bastard's mother informed him months later that she would soon give birth. The boys mother had died during childbirth. Toderick decided he would not abandon the boy and saw that he was protected and cared for. Years later, Cedrick was returning home for an afore promised leave, despite the Northgate Rebellion being in full swing. Cedrick made the mistake of walking the roads alone in his uniform, he was jumped by a group of rebels. Cedrick ended up killing all of them, but they had sent several rounds through his chest and given him a fair share of slashes. He stumbled into the large family home in Gilneas City, near death. The finest doctors in Gilneas could not cause him to recover. Cedrick died the next day very early in the morning, very young. The entirety of House Stoneward went into mourning after his death, Toderick's father Roderick, who had recently retired from High-Commander of the Stoneware Regiment went into a fit of fury seeking the end of the Northgate Rebellion. Much of the family had become fiercely loyal to the Crown, even more than previously. The Curse and Fall of Gilneas After the Northgate Rebellion was quelled, Roderick was slightly disappointed that he did not preside over the trial of Darius Crowley. He continued to be saddened by the dead of his eldest son, but continued his life. When the Curse slowly became more and more of an issue, House Stoneward grew more and more reclusive to their prison. As more attacks came, House Stoneward's new patriarch, Toderick as Roderick had died around the end of the Northgate Rebellion due to his age, called everyone to Stoneward Prison. However even their proudest achievement could not protect them. When Gilneas City fell, the prison fell with it. All of the Stoneward's were afflicted with the Worgen Curse, even Toderick's bastard. All expect, Broderick whom had managed to escape affliction somehow. Broderick kept his feral relatives imprisoned until they were transported to Duskhaven and then given the necessary injections to regain control. Maxine was the only one who did not, as she had managed to escape Broderick after being afflicted and turning feral. The family does not know where she is, if she living to this day. House Stoneward moved with the rest of Gilneas to the Howling Oak and then onto Stormwind City. Recent Toderick managed to buy a large home with what money Broderick had managed to keep and then hand over to Roderick during the Fall of Gilneas. For some time, Roderick lived in Stormwind an ordinary citizen, although he considered himself retired. He had managed to live off of the great deal of money they still had along with some support from his son, Nedrick. After discovering that the City State of Alterac under Kormed Wolfheart was seeking a Magistrate, Toderick decided that he could once again become a Magistrate. After discovering that Alterac was in need of a Thane, the Alteraci equivalent to a Lord Magistrate (Stormwind). Toderick was accepted his appointment of Thane of Alterac, with it coming the Barony of Duncaster in the recently reacquired The Uplands. Duncaster is to the northwest of the Alterac Mountains, it is mostly a very large hill. Although not very steep nor high, the slight slope begins and then eventually reaches a decent elevation for a hill. Mostly open, littered with pine tree here and there, Duncaster's only settlements are Duncaster Keep which rests at the highest point of the hill and Duncaster Village which rests at the beginning of the hill and connects the road to Duncaster Keep. The people of Duncaster aren't great in number but they are very loyal to the kingdom of Alterac being within decent proximity to Royal Manor of the Perenolde family. Since its reclamation in the earlier stages of the City State of Alterac's conquest, Duncaster was mostly just abandoned so its rebuilding has been swift. Satisfied with its foreign but popular Baron, Toderick Stoneward, it has one of the lowest crime rates in the kingdom. Of course, this is likely because the Thane of Alterac presides over the Barony and any crime would be dealt with swiftly. Duncaster Keep is one of the better of the castles in Alterac. With high walls, like much of the keeps and towns in The Uplands, Duncaster Keep has a very regal tone to it. First built by a close ally of the Perenolde's it was later determined to be the home of the Thane of Alterac. Kept safe and well guarded, it is suitable for a handful of events, but renowned to have never been invaded. Rather the Keep fell into disarray with the fall of the kingdom and the former occupants knew they would not hold against resistance for long. Duncaster Village is a modest village, surrounded by a decent stone wall. Its homes are mostly made of stone and filled with persons of upper class or artisans. It isn't the largest town in Alterac, but it is one of the better kept. About half an hours walk from Duncaster Keep, it is slightly before the entrance to the Barony, likely the first thing a traveler to come across. Thane '''Toderick Stoneward '''was also the leader in the Peerage of Alterac's coronation of the Kormed Wolfheart as Regent of the City State of Alterac. In fact, Toderick oversaw the ceremony of the Chancellor's coronation. Toderick is considered to be one of the most powerful and influential of the nobility despite only being Baron. He has an immense collection of wealth and has a considerable amount of power due to his position as Thane. Even more recently, due to Toderick's new influence and power, he decided to expand and seized a portion of the Misty Shore. With this expansion, Toderick requested and received a Countship. Dubbing his lands the Countship of Begenburg. Toderick does not plan on only stopping there and is eager to seize more land. Toderick has recently undergone and come out successful in the project of training a steed. The black destrier receives commands through vocal and hand commands. The saddle is specially designed to suit Toderick's condition. His left leg is strapped into a metal brace, keeping it in place and it is slightly tedious to remove but it allows him to ride. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:City State of Alterac